The Princess and the Nerd
by starfield99
Summary: A 15 y.o geek/nerd moves to Paris to avoid the bullies of LA. He lives with his aunt,uncle and cousins (15yo) and goes to a new school, he meets new kind of people and a fantastic girl far from his limits. The boy writes about his new life, new friends and all the bad/good things that happens to him in France.


**_Chapter 1: A whole new world_**

* * *

Hi, my name's Logan Johnson and I'm basically a nerd.

After five years of being bullied and having no friends, I asked my parents to move but of course, they didn't want to. I am the only one in my family that hates Los Angeles and I knew Mum and Dad would never leave the city so I asked them to send me to my Aunt Marie's house in Paris. Aunt Marie is married to a French guy that I never met, and together they live in France in a big apartment near the Eiffel Tower. I asked to go there just for a year in order to start a new life and try to be happy away from all the mean girls and popular guys of LA. Aunt Marie accepted straight away, she was very happy that I had come to her for help. So after doing all the paper work (that took forever), I jumped in a plane for thirteen hours of boredom.

I have been studying French since now seven years (I'm fifteen and I started at eight years old). I figured I could go in the nearest French school and have a French education. I don't think it will be very hard because I love the language and I'm pretty good at it.

Aunt Marie was waiting for me at the airport and I think she was very happy to see me as she was jumping all around with a big smile on her face.

_(by the way, I'm going to translate all the quotes in English even if most of them were in French)_

Aunt Marie: "Logan! How are you sweet heart? Long-time no see! Oh my God you have become a handsome young man! I'm very happy to see you! Let me introduce you to Charles, my husband!"

She was very excited and I couldn't place a word (not that I wanted to). The woman took me to see Charles that was waiting few meters back. He was tall and his brown hair were falling on his forehead. He looked me at me with his deep blue eyes and said:

"Hi Logan, I'm happy to finally meet you after hearing so much about you! How was your trip?"

And I told him all about my flight, about the kid sitting next to me, speaking Spanish and wanted to wake me up every time I would fall asleep. He was laughing and smiling. I already liked him and had a feeling I would be happy in their family.

Aunt Marie: "So you're going to meet Samantha and Tom! They are both excited about having you at home!"

Me: "I'm sorry, who?"

Charles: "Sam and Tom, our kids, your cousins…"

Me: "Oh yes! I'm terribly sorry! I forgot you had kids! I remember now! How old are they?"

Aunt Marie: "Tom and Sam are twins! They both are fifteen! I'm sure you three will get along!"

Me: "I'm sure we will."

I totally forgot I had French cousins! I never met them but Charles showed me some pictures! Tom and Sam are blond with blue eyes, but Sam is very pretty (not that Tom is ugly, I'm just saying I'm not paying a particular attention to Tom's handsomeness…).

When I arrived in the apartment, Charles showed me around and brought me to my new room. It was at least three times bigger than my old one! And I had a splendid view of the Eiffel Tower from my window! Who could have better?!

Tom and Samantha entered the room.

Tom: "Hi Logan! Wow you're exactly how i pictured you! I'm Tom, you need any help to unpack?"

Me: "No thanks Tom. I'm very tired with the jet lag."

I looked at Sam, she was even prettier in reality.

Me: "And you must be Sam! I'm very happy to be here with you guys! Thank you!"

Sam: "We're glad to have you! We're going to let you rest. If you need anything, our rooms are right next to yours! See you!"

I was very excited to start my new life in France! It is such a beautiful country. Aunt Marie told me I will be going in the same school as my cousins. It is one of the best school of the country and has a very good reputation. I hope there won't be any bullies.

I unpacked my stuff and took a nap.


End file.
